


And it started with a drawing

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, F/F, First Time, Mentions of past abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, a very small mention of hubert/ferdinand, edelgard is a dork who draws her crush basically, my first fic just a warning, pre-everything going wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Edelgard drew a rather inappropriate drawing of her teacher crush and Byleth accidentally sees it. An awkward situation ensues and things escalate after that.





	And it started with a drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was my first fic, and also my first time writing smut. It started out kinda as a joke pwp but ended up a lot more serious than initially expected. Oops.

As she waited for the students to finish and hand in their reports, Byleth was busy herself writing her own reports to hand to Lady Rhea. She was so caught up in her own writing that she barely noticed the papers being dropped at her desk followed by the “see you, professor” of her students. That was, until a certain student dropped her reports.  
A loud thud startled Byleth, and she looked up to see that Edelgard had dropped a massive amount of notes on the desk.  
“This was a simple report on t-“ Byleth started, only to be cut-off midsentence.  
“I know, my teacher, however I’ve been researching old tactics and I believe we could benefit greatly from studying older battles. I’ve been up all night researching in the library for different approaches based on terrain, weapon durability, training officers…”  
Edelgard went on for quite some time, but Byleth was so dumbfounded that she didn’t hear the rest. Of course, Edelgard always delivered. She was Byleth’s best student, and often they would meet to discuss strategies and battle plans, among making some small talk as well. Even when Byleth insisted that she didn’t have to work the extra mile to try to impress her, Edelgard never ceased to deliver. Byleth had always assumed it was to prove her strategic brilliance, but to whom she wasn’t sure. She already regarded Edelgard as a bright woman, even if perhaps she didn’t show it or praised her enough.  
When the girl was finally done summarizing her long essay, Byleth glanced behind her to find every student (except for Hubert, who was guarding Edelgard’s back as always) was gone from her classroom. In fact, judging from the lack of noise outside, it seemed that the students and professors were all long gone from their respective classrooms. Just what time was it?  
Before she could properly react, however, Edelgard was proudly excusing herself, with Hubert ready to follow her trail.  
And then it all happened in a matter of seconds.  
Edelgard had almost set her feet out the door when Byleth picked up her work to examine it. The professor saw some colored lines peek from in-between the sea of papers filled with black inked writing and then, there it was in its full glory.  
Byleth choked, Hubert was startled, Edelgard immediately turned around fearing the worst.  
“What is it my teac-“  
Edelgard turned so red that her face could be mistaken for her cape.  
She recognized those colored lines poking out of her essay. Hubert tried to move to better observe the desk, but Edelgard quickly jumped in between him and the desk, blocking his view. Clearly distressed and avoiding an explanation, she could only urge Hubert to leave and so he did, despite his protests. Then, as Hubert disappeared from the door frame, Edelgard turned to Byleth hoping she hadn’t seen it yet. But the professor had the drawing in her hands and it was too late.  
“Professor that’s not supposed to be in there, I’m so sorry!”  
Byleth handed Edelgard her drawing back, and she quickly retrieved it.  
It was the first time Edelgard had seen Byleth blush, and she was terrified. For a moment, none of them spoke. Byleth was the first one to open her mouth, as Edelgard was too busy staring at the ground in shame.  
“It’s…uh, it’s well drawn. Please be more careful where you leave them next time, though.”  
Embarrassed but feeling guilty, Edelgard couldn’t help but apologize over and over. After all, it was a very detailed drawing of a woman with a familiar hair and eye color, sporting some…well endowed features. In the same paper, another sketch presented the same woman in an intimate position with another woman, one awfully similar to its artist.  
Embarrassing as it was, it was a mere slip of the tongue that completely ruined things.  
“Professor, please, this isn’t a mockery, I would never! I’ll just leave!”  
“Mockery?” Byleth suddenly let out “wait, is that supposed to be me?”  
Byleth hadn’t made the connection then.  
Which meant that Edelgard Von Hresvelg had just dug her own grave.  
Oh, goddess, why couldn’t she had just left? She felt as if she was dying.  
“I’m sorry” was all that Edelgard could mumble before running away, trying to hide her embarrassed sobs.  
Byleth called out for her, but her voice quickly dissipated the further away she ran.  
Edelgard passed a lot of students and heard a lot of concerned voices call out for her as she ran, but she didn’t stop until she had safely locked herself in her room. It wasn’t long before she heard banging at her door. Hubert, followed by Dorothea, Ferdinand…even professor Manuela came to check up on her. With each shout at her door, she’d weakly reply with “please, I’m just unwell, let me rest!” as tears streamed down her face. Until, eventually, professor Byleth banged and called out for her. She replied the same thing she told to all others, but she could also hear a crowd forming outside her room.  
Edelgard Von Hresvelg, the crybaby empress.  
There were whispers outside, of curious students asking what was wrong. Assumptions were being made on the stoic young heiress of the empire, she could just feel it even if she couldn’t catch every word being spoken outside. She knew she had to do something before her image was completely ruined, something quick, but she couldn’t think. Not in that state. It only got worse and then…  
And then she heard her. Byleth.  
“Please disperse, Edelgard is severely sick. She only needs medical attention. Professor Manuela, if you could join me, and everyone else disperse right now.”  
Byleth saved her reputation even after the embarrassing stunt she accidentally pulled on her.  
Her sweet, forgiving professor Byleth…which just made Edelgard feel worse about what she did.  
Byleth called out again and Edelgard opened the door while hiding from the curious eyes outside. The door shut as quickly as it had been opened, allowing only Byleth and Manuela to enter. Edelgard could hear the crowd disperse and lose interest now that her professors were inside with her, and she thanked all her stars that the students were now leaving her alone without giving her situation much thought. But that relief soon faded as she set her eyes in the faces of Manuela and Byleth.  
Byleth was unreadable as always, yet Manuela had a kind and concerned look, and she wasted no time in asking Edelgard where it hurt. However, before the younger woman could reply, Byleth intervened.  
“Manuela, she’s fine, but we need to talk in private if you don’t mind…”  
The older woman quickly caught on what was truly happening and excused herself after giving Edelgard a reassuring look. After Manuela left them it was, to Byleth’s absolute surprise, Edelgard who spoke first.  
“I’m sorry, my teacher, it was ridiculous to run but I couldn’t bear it. I couldn’t bear you thinking of me as some sort of… as some…” Edelgard broke down again.  
Yet Byleth held her, in an awkward but safe embrace. The younger woman kept mumbling she was sorry, and Byleth assured her she could never hate her. She truly felt horrible and feared her professor would see her as disgusting. Byleth merely listened, stroking her hair as Edelgard cried her feelings out to her. The young heiress of the empire had never been in such position and as such she couldn’t help confess how much Byleth truly meant to her. Even if they were teacher and student, commoner and royal…  
...even if they were both women.  
“Edelgard” Byleth called out, once she had managed to calm down in her arms, “what you did…I want you to know it’s not depraved. It’s not depraved to harbor feelings towards another woman.”  
It took Edelgard a moment of courage, but she still let it escape her mouth.  
“Even if that woman is you, my teacher?”  
A soft kiss planted in Edelgard’s cheek came as her answer. Followed by bare fingers trying to dry Edelgard’s tears. Finally, a gentle peck on Edelgard’s forehead, assuring her that everything was all right now. And every single innocent gesture had felt like heaven, so much so that she couldn’t resist kissing her professor’s lips. Much to her surprise, her teacher didn’t push her away. Instead, she kissed back.  
It wasn’t long before lips were finding more skin outside the face, that hands were trailing off under clothes, undressing and exploring parts they weren’t supposed to. In their embrace they took a few steps towards Edelgard’s bed.  
“I want you but we shouldn’t…” Byleth weakly protested as Edelgard pushed her down to the bed.  
“I know. I’m sorry” Edelgard replied as she straddled Byleth, her still gloved hands finding Byleth’s breasts under her armor.  
Byleth ran her fingers over Edelgard’s stomach and started unbuttoning her academy’s uniform when those same gloved hands suddenly grabbed her wrists, stopping her.  
“Do you want me to stop? We can stop” she remarked, her face still stoic but Edelgard could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
“No, it’s not…I just…”  
They both sat up on the bed, Edelgard moving from topping Byleth to a corner of the bed, keeping her distance.  
“I’m not beautiful.”  
Byleth seemed taken aback with this.  
“Of course you are. Edelgard, you’re gorgeous…”  
The younger woman seemed to cringe a little and Byleth found herself lost on what to do. She knew she wasn’t good with people and due to her stoic nature, no one ever seemed to believe her when it mattered. She tried holding Edelgard’s hands as to assure her she was telling the truth, but Edelgard pulled away. Noticing that she deeply hurt Byleth with this, Edelgard decided to remove one of her gloves and then Byleth suddenly understood.  
“It’s not you” Edelgard murmured, her eyes, much like Byleth’s, fixated on the scars her own hand harbored.  
Edelgard expected disgust, or pity, or anything of sorts from the other woman.  
So it took her by surprise when she saw Byleth carefully holding her scarred hand and bringing it to her lips.  
Byleth kissed her hand before gently letting go of it. Instead of saying anything, she merely reached for her own armor. She let her armor and undergarments fall, tossing them aside to reveal a torso filled with her own scars. As she undressed, more marks left by old wounds appeared in all places imaginable. Cuts and bruises made by all sorts of weapons adorned her skin and then, she turned her back to Edelgard. There was a huge scar dragging from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist.  
Edelgard touched it, her shy fingers tracing along the damaged skin that never fully recovered.  
“It was a flaming sword” Byleth started “when I was young, my father and I visited a village and on our second night we were attacked by thieves. I was too young to fight properly, so I hid among elders and children while my father fought. We were ambushed, and before my father could come back for me, one of the thieves was cutting children up for fun. He heated his sword in the fire before slicing our backs to see if we would burn…I don’t remember much of that day except hearing him laugh as he sliced my back…until my father ran a javelin through his skull.”  
“I’m sorry…thank you, for showing me…”  
She heard Edelgard’s voice trail off and that caught her attention.  
When Byleth turned around back to Edelgard, she was met with the young woman undressing as well. Byleth insisted that she didn’t need to if she wasn’t ready, but Edelgard kept undressing. She took her time and she hesitated a little when it came to her chest. Byleth watched silently as she removed her final piece of clothing, revealing the carving of a crest across her chest surrounded by other scars.  
“These were…to force power of a crest out of me…as a child of the emperor, I didn’t have a choice. They ruined me.”  
Byleth embraced her again. She was warm and soft and she made Edelgard feel safe.  
“You’re not ruined. We’re not ruined.”  
Byleth drew closer, bringing their foreheads to touch in a loving way.  
“We can still stop…” she started, but Edelgard refuted.  
“No, please…I want this, my teacher. I want you. I trust you.”  
This was enough for Byleth. She started kissing Edelgard, only to find herself being pinned back onto the mattress with the younger woman on top of her again. The younger woman trailed kisses down her professor’s neck, slowly moving lower down her body. Edelgard’s hands took their time exploring the professor’s body, however careful not to touch her where she was needing it most. She felt her professor’s plump breasts before giving them attention with her mouth. Byleth tried to repay the favor under her, her hands sliding down Edelgard’s back before resting in her buttocks.  
After a while of teasing, Byleth let out a small whine of protest only to be met with a low chuckle; “Be patient, my teacher.”  
Edelgard’s mouth traveled further and found Byleth’s entrance wet with wanting. She gave her thighs a few kisses and soft bites to tease her professor and upon hearing her sweet responses, she darted her tongue out to taste her.  
The way she was eating out Byleth started a bit sloppy, but she soon picked up her pace guided by the moans of approval the older woman gave her. Eventually, Byleth figured it must have been Edelgard’s first time, so she gave her instructions on what to do. She praised Edelgard when the younger woman hit the most pleasurable spots, running her fingers through Edelgard’s hair to better position her. As lost as she was in her task, Edelgard couldn’t help but smile internally at how similar Byleth was in teaching her in their intimate act as she was in her classroom, with that same warm voice that had made her wet in lessons so many times before.  
Byleth let Edelgard explore for a while before instructing her to use her hands as well. Edelgard’s fingers penetrated Byleth as her mouth savored her clit. Byleth let out pleasured moans louder and rawer than the previous ones, crying out Edelgard’s name when she eventually came.  
Edelgard was a bit startled at first, yet proud with herself upon climbing back up and seeing Byleth’s face. She had never seen a woman in such an erotic state before, and Byleth was truly beautiful.  
As Byleth recovered from her orgasm, she pulled Edelgard to her.  
Edelgard’s face was still dripping with Byleth’s juices and Byleth couldn’t resist kissing and licking her clean.  
“Was this your first time?” Byleth breathed out once she pulled away.  
“Yes…” Edelgard confessed.  
“You should have told me…I would have done you first…”  
“Why?” the younger woman asked, a smug grin on her face “wasn’t I good?”  
“You were” Byleth laughed. It wasn’t a mocking laugh, but a genuinely pleased one. Edelgard felt both relieved and proud. Relieved, that she hadn’t messed it up, and proud, for taking a more dominant stance and still making Byleth feel this good. It wasn’t often that she saw Byleth smile, so she decided to take that moment in and snuggled with her, nuzzling her head in the older woman’s neck.  
“You know, I want my turn as well…” Byleth stated, her hands moving from Edelgard’s stomach to her more private parts. Edelgard turned red when she felt Byleth’s fingertips brushing against her entrance.  
“You’re so wet” Byleth whispered in her ear as her expert fingers dipped and turned inside Edelgard.  
“You made me like this, my teacher” Edelgard lovingly replied, almost in a moan.  
Byleth kissed her mouth as she kept her ministrations, much to Edelgard’s contentment. The younger woman melted under Byleth’s touch, humming in pleasure every time Byleth hit a more sensitive spot. As Edelgard shook in bliss, Byleth kept moving her fingers, letting her ride out her sweet orgasm. Eventually, Edelgard came for the last time that evening, collapsing onto the bed next to Byleth.  
Seeing her spent, the older woman removed her fingers from inside her and licked them clean. Edelgard watched her intensely, savoring the moment. When Byleth was done, she gave Edelgard one last kiss before getting up from the bed.  
“You can’t stay” Edelgard let out, sadness dripping in her voice.  
Byleth wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement but nevertheless she replied.  
“People would grow suspicious if I spent the night.”  
As she dressed, she turned to watch Edelgard hiding her red face under the covers. For someone who always kept a tough lord like image, Byleth could have sworn she was the cutest woman she’d ever seen.  
“Do you, uh, want to do this again?” Edelgard timidly asked.  
To Edelgard’s surprise, Byleth smiled.  
“I’d love to. We just…have to be careful, until you leave the monastery.”  
The way Edelgard’s face lit, it was an image Byleth would never forget. The younger woman almost jumped out of the bed, dashing to hug a half-dressed Byleth who was more than happy to receive her in her arms.  
“But I want something!” Byleth let out.  
“What?”  
“I want to keep one of your drawings…but a special one, and one that isn’t so…uh, obvious.”  
“You’re the absolute worst, my teacher!” Edelgard laughed, giving Byleth a playful pinch on her cheek “but I can definitely work on that. I’ll give you my best one yet.”

~.~.~.~

“Well I’ll be damned, kid! Since when do you draw?” Jeralt asked, picking up a portrait of his daughter. It was a lovely colored piece of Byleth’s face sweetly smiling, her hair down and her eyes shining brightly.  
“I don’t” Byleth replied, not turning to her father as she was still searching her room for the object, “it was a gift from a student” she finally confessed.  
“Oh, the brats are growing on you, kid?” her father laughed, receiving an annoyed “humpf” as a reply.  
Jeralt put the drawing back on his daughter’s desk just as he had found it before joining her in her search. He was about to crouch beside her when Byleth took her head out of the wooden chest, rising up with a feather in her hand.  
“I found it!”  
“That’s the thing you were so busy trying to find?” Jeralt asked, dumbfounded as to why she would look for such a thing.  
“Yeah” Byleth replied, examining the feather, “it’s from a black eagle, it took me a while to get one…”  
“What do you want that thing for?” Jeralt asked her again, but his daughter had bolted outside in a hurry before she could reply.  
Deep in the monastery’s gardens and away from the majority of the public, two figures chatted with one another.  
“I must say my Lady, lying that you had an infection from a battle wound that caused a fever was truly genius. No one ever suspected-“  
Hubert stopped talking as both he and Edelgard heard steps drawing near. When he saw that the intruder was actually professor Byleth, they both relaxed.  
“Professor! What are you doing here?” Edelgard called out, her voice a bit shakier than what she wanted to let on, and she thanked her stars that only Hubert had witnessed it.  
Byleth was going to open her mouth when Hubert excused himself out of the group.  
“Please forgive me, I have similar matters to attend with Ferdinand…”  
“HUBERT!” Edelgard interjected, her face red as a rose. Hubert merely chuckled as he walked away, genuinely happy that his lady had finally found her first love. Soon, he had disappeared to find his lover, and Edelgard and Byleth were left alone.  
Edelgard cleared her throat before asking Byleth what she needed. The older woman handed her the gift.  
“It’s for your drawings, I noticed you use them for the ink lines…it’s specifically from a black eagle because I thought you’d appreciate it more, even if the ones from parrots are prettier. Although, I can try to get one from a parrot too, if you’d like.”  
Edelgard smiled as she took the long and beautiful feather in her hands.  
“No, it’s perfect! Thank you, my teacher!”


End file.
